


新家

by hydrviolence



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 简介：AU，差点没命的浮竹被京乐回收了。





	新家

红灯停车时，京乐春水从后视镜查看待在汽车后座浮竹。  
看来没有晕车，也没有呕吐，浮竹闭着眼睛靠着椅背，左手握着手机，放在包上，高领毛衣遮住了喉咙处的疤痕。  
手机一阵震动，浮竹睁开眼睛，关掉提醒，从包里取出药瓶。  
红灯灭了，京乐不再去看浮竹。行道树投下的影子落在车窗玻璃上，依次滑过。现在，浮竹的生活就是手机上依次排列好的一条条提醒。一条条钢筋铁管，搭起成为支架，支撑起浮竹剩下的那点的性命。  
“别担心。”他说，说不清是对浮竹说，还是对自己说。  
“不担心。”浮竹说。  
他抬眼看看后视镜。浮竹已经吃完了药，把药瓶和水瓶放回包里。  
注意到京乐在看自己，浮竹抬头对他微笑。  
“胃疼吗？”他问。  
浮竹摇头。被送去医院时，他被剪短了头发，现在距那时候已经过去了三个月。头发又长了一些，大概垂到浮竹肩膀的长度。  
京乐转开视线，看前面的路。现在的浮竹，老实说就是类似于一个蝉蜕的状态。单薄脆弱、从某种角度讲可以说是被掏空了。三个月前的事把他伤得太厉害，严重到几乎没命。浮竹奇迹般地没有死掉，但是，之后也不能算是在活着了。只是像空壳一般继续存在而已。京乐知道，他能察觉得到，浮竹已经没有心力了，没有希望了，希望已经全部用完，再没剩下什么。如果没有那些设置好的提醒，使浮竹按照要求去做延续生命的行动，浮竹大概连三天都活不了。  
奇怪的是，即使变成了这样，浮竹言语行动仍显得柔和，某种总像在努力对人微笑的温和。  
让人误以为还能够像过去一样……  
京乐在楼下停了车。“到了。”他扭头对浮竹说。

京乐拎着浮竹的行李——只是一个背包而已——打开自己目前住处的门，把浮竹让进屋里。  
“欢迎光临！”京乐做了个夸张的欢迎动作，“感觉怎么样啊？”  
浮竹站在门口，困惑地环顾四周。“我……以前来过……这里吗？”他迟疑地轻声问。  
“没有。以前没来过。”京乐回答，“你出事的时候，我才搬来的，为了安全起见。”  
“还以为是我忘了……”  
“在这发块儿，你的记忆没啥问题。从此以后，这就是我们俩的住处了。”  
三个月前，这房间还是七绪和莉莎帮忙收拾的，真是麻烦她俩了。那段时间京乐一直在医院，只好拜托她们帮忙。  
“干净整齐。”浮竹评价，“简直不像你的住处。”他又加了一句。  
当然，由她俩布置，怎么可能不整齐。何况京乐被她俩事先恐吓，如果胆敢在浮竹住进来之前破坏她们的劳动成果，就准备好跟牙齿和胸毛说再见吧。  
真是可怕的恐吓。  
在三个月以前，京乐擅自决定，如果浮竹能侥幸活下来，他就让浮竹和自己一起住。那时候，虎澈医生说，她会尽全力，但效果……浮竹能活下来的可能性并不大。  
“还有我的床？”浮竹看到了摆在卧室里的两张床，似乎觉得意外。  
“当然啦。”  
三个月前，在浮竹几乎没有幸存可能的时候。他对其他人说，决定让浮竹出院以后和自己一起住。  
“少想这些有的没的了。”他被莉莎教训了。“与其幻想，不如考虑一下现实。”莉莎这么说。  
他很现实，只是想得稍微远一点，考虑了所有可能。如果浮竹没死，身体也还是毁了，不可能继续工作。浮竹会拿到抚恤金，也会有家人照料……但是，他还是感到不放心，希望自己能看到浮竹。  
不。不如说，他荒唐地感觉如果自己做出这种决定，浮竹就会有活下来的可能，就真能按照他的幻想活下来。  
好吧，莉莎说的对，确实是幻想。  
虽然教训了京乐，莉莎还是和七绪一起布置了他的住处，还给浮竹也准备了一张床。并像是模仿着京乐推波助澜，她假戏真做地发出了针对京乐牙齿的威胁。  
“而且是很软的床。”京乐对浮竹说，边说边按按床垫。那张床上铺了三层床垫，“听说你要搬来，清音、仙太郎和露琪亚都准备了床垫。你有了三份床垫。”  
浮竹笑了，“好像豌豆公主。”  
“你瘦成这样，搞不好真的会在一颗豌豆上咯得全身青紫。”浮竹确实瘦得可怕，他比送去医院时更瘦了，皮包骨头，因为太瘦，关节显得突出。  
京乐拉开衣柜，“衣服放在这里。”他已经腾出差不多四分之一的空间给浮竹用。原本是想腾出一半的，奈何自己的衣服收拾起来才发现比预想的要多。好在浮竹带的衣服不多，四分之一的空间就足够了。  
他打开浮竹的包，开始一样样取出里面的东西。浮竹的水瓶、药和衣服。  
“我来吧。”浮竹接过包来。  
衣服很少，只有几件，不到十分钟就收拾完成。京乐估摸着这点衣服不够，这个冬天浮竹可能得穿他的衣服，所幸他自己衣服很多，毛衣和外套足够浮竹穿。  
“……感觉好像开始同居的情人。”浮竹看着收拾好放在衣柜里的衣服，这样说。  
……确实有点像。  
“还给你准备了牙刷。”京乐带浮竹去浴室，“不过，沐浴用品就懒得买了。就用我的吧。”  
浮竹点点头。  
“你先洗个澡。”京乐建议，“我去做饭。”  
“好。”  
在浮竹开始脱掉衣服以前，京乐撤出浴室。

晚上煮面吃。浮竹现在稍微能吃些清淡易消化的正常食物，不用再靠医院准备的糊糊和输液过活。  
面还没熟，浮竹洗完了澡，从浴室里出来，头发还是湿的。京乐扔下锅，直奔过去，把浮竹推回浴室。  
“嗯？”浮竹一脸困惑。  
“头发还湿着呢。”京乐一边说，一边抄起吹风机，对着浮竹的头发一气吹。  
浮竹一副做错事的抱歉样子，从镜子里看着京乐给他吹干头发。  
确认头发干透了，京乐放心吹风机，拿起梳子，这才想到锅还在火上烧着，把梳子塞给浮竹再次奔向厨房。  
好在，火开得很小，锅没有扑，只是面和菜煮得太烂而已。  
煮的太烂也好。  
京乐把锅端下来，已经把头发梳整齐的浮竹非常自觉地取出碗来，放在餐桌上。  
“哪个是你用的？”他问京乐。  
“这个，”京乐把自己的餐具拉到自己的座位前，“那个是你的。”他开始把面盛出来。给浮竹的杯子里倒上水，给自己的杯子里倒上啤酒。  
京乐觉得和浮竹一起吃饭很舒服。他小时候也喜欢和浮竹一起吃东西，当时主要是因为浮竹吃得少，京乐吃完自己那份，还可以再吃掉浮竹那份的一半。现在是因为浮竹吃得慢，因为身体不好，所以吃得很慢。两个人一起吃东西，步调就很合拍，京乐先喝酒，再吃饭，吃完的时候，浮竹也才慢悠悠地吃完。  
“想养条鱼吗？”吃饭的时候，京乐问。  
浮竹摇头，“担心会死。”  
是担心自己养的鱼会死？还是担心养鱼的自己会死？  
不过，不管从哪方面想，也都可以算对。  
不管照料什么，都需要负责任，如果养死，即使自己明明没有犯任何错，还是会觉得是自己做错了什么。会不断地反反复复地想，到底哪里错了，如果某时某刻没有做某事也许就不会死，或者，如果某时某刻做了某事就好了。  
浮竹过去似乎不是这样的。  
过去的浮竹也许愿意养条鱼。现在活着，以后会死；现在在一起，之后会失去。活着很愉快，在一起很愉快，是否能为此接受失去？也许，过去浮竹可以，但现在做不到了。  
浮竹也很难照料。一次感冒可能就会让他送命。在根本没有任何问题、哪里都没有出错的情况下，浮竹的身体状况也可能突然恶化，因救治无效死亡。浮竹会很怕冷，时不时突然开始发抖；也变得非常爱睡觉，像准备开始冬眠的动物，突然就睡了过去，让京乐担心他是不是陷入昏迷再也醒不过来了。如果吃的东西不对劲儿，浮竹就会胃疼，然后吐出来，吃多了也会吐，哪怕只是多吃了一口，也会立刻呕吐，把吃下去的东西都吐出来。  
他不敢给浮竹太多食物，害怕浮竹逞强，努力吃光碗里的东西，吃到呕吐。  
浮竹很难饲养，而且非常容易死。

晚饭之后，浮竹帮着京乐洗了碗，之后就开始犯困，被京乐打发去卧室睡觉。  
京乐给莉莎和七绪发了消息，告诉她们浮竹一切正常，而且他自己也努力保持了房间的整洁，请她们放过他的牙齿和胸毛。  
得到的回复是“暂时放过”。  
仅仅是“暂时”而已。  
看来后患无穷。以后每天都得继续努力保持整洁了。  
联络过莉莎和七绪以后，京乐看了会儿书。字面上的“看书”，他几乎一直盯着书页发呆，反应过来自己在发呆，决定认真读的时候，又像强迫症一样盯着一句反复读，怎样读也无法理解似的。  
他的心思不在书上。京乐干脆扔了书，盯着窗外发呆。看着星星和灯光，看到自己觉得困了，去洗澡睡觉。

半夜，他被浮竹的惨叫声惊醒。跳下床，奔到浮竹床边。  
“我看不见。”他听到浮竹说，像是喘不过气来似的从喉咙里挤出声音，“我看不见。”声音里只有绝望。  
刚开始，他以为浮竹眼睛出了什么问题。然后意识到，是噩梦。浮竹还在梦里。  
他打开床头灯，把浮竹摇醒。尽量声音柔和地问：“怎么了？哪里难受？”  
浮竹仍然喘息不定，清醒过来，看到京乐守在旁边，突然觉得非常抱歉，急忙回应。“没事……你别担心。”他说，“……对不起。”  
他还是说了。  
京乐知道浮竹一直想说抱歉，他知道浮竹觉得抱歉，但努力不说出来，因为浮竹知道他不会愿意听到，说出来对谁都没好处。  
但还是不小心，忍不住把“对不起”说了出来。  
京乐伸手揉揉浮竹的头发，拉开被子，钻进被窝里，在浮竹身边躺下。“我也来享受一下豌豆公主的床。”他一边盖好被子，一边这样说着。  
还和床还不算太窄，装得下他们俩，虽然稍微有点挤。浮竹的身体紧张地蜷缩着。京乐伸手安抚他，让他放松下来，舒展身体。  
“记得我们小时候吗？”京乐问。  
他们小时候有时睡在一起，挤成一团，像两只小动物崽子。当时浮竹经常不知原因地发低烧，就非常适合抱着取暖。  
他看浮竹回忆着，不知道浮竹是不是还记得。在出事以后，有一段时间浮竹记忆混乱。他不知道关于他们小时候的那段记忆是不是受损了、丢失了。  
但浮竹点了点头。  
看来还是记得的。  
京乐摸索着，握住浮竹的手。把浮竹的手合在自己的双手之间。“睡吧。”他说。  
浮竹看着他。  
“睡吧。”他又说了一次。  
浮竹闭上眼睛。  
他也闭上眼睛。  
没过多久，就都睡着了。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 整理笔记本翻出来……  
> ……黑历史就黑历史吧（已经放弃


End file.
